Wheel of Fortune!
by nightmaresindestiny
Summary: It's Wheel of Fortune, Yu-Gi-Oh style! 3 rounds, 4 players, tons of money! Who will win at the wheel? **slight cursing in round 1, and some fighting in round 3!** Please read and review!
1. Round One

Justine: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
Christina: Or the money  
Jamison: Or Wheel of Fortune for that matter.  
Erika: Too bad for you, Justy.  
Justine: **mutters** Stupid yami. **outloud** Don't call me that!!  
Erika: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Christina + Jamison: -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Justine: Okay, here's the contestants:  
1) Yugi Motou  
2) Seto Kaiba  
3) Ryou Bakura  
4) (cuz it's more fun with 4!) Anzu Mazaki  
  
Anzu: Why me?  
Justine: Cuz we wanna bash you, uh, I mean, um.  
Christina: Just play the damn game already!   
  
ROUND ONE. **ding, ding, ding!** ROCK GROUP  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yugi: Um, Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yami: Hey, I don't wanna play this!  
  
Justine: Hey everyone, and welcome to:  
Christina + Jamison: **glumly** Wheel of Fortune. Yay.  
Justine: Heh, um, I'm your host-Justine!!!  
Christina + Jamison: Yay.  
Justine: Just go back to what you were doing!! Our guests today are: Yugi, I mean Yami, um, Motou?  
Yami: This is NOT fair!!!  
Justine: Oh well! ^_____^ Seto Kaiba-  
Seto: You've gotta be kidding me.  
Justine: Nu-uh! Ryou Bakura-  
Ryou: I really don't like this.  
Justine: Too bad! And (last and least) Anzu Mazaki-  
Anzu: You're all so mean!  
Justine: Whatever. Let's get this show on the road! Yami, you're up.  
  
Yami: **spins the wheel. it lands on 3000** Wow That's a lotta life points.  
Justine: You're supposed to guess a letter.  
Yami: Oh, um, M?  
Justine: Nope! Kaiba?  
Seto: **spins the wheel. it lands on 5000** S!  
Justine: Nope! Ryou?  
Ryou: **spins the wheel. it lands on 2000** L!  
Justine: Yep! One L!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ L _ _ _ _  
  
Ryou ($2000): ^__^   
Justine: You can spin again.  
Ryou: Okay. **spins the wheel. it lands on FREE TURN** B!  
Justine: Nope! Anzu?  
Anzu: **spins the wheel. it lands on BANKRUPT** Hey, it's rigged!!  
Justine: Oh well. Yami?  
Yami: **spins the wheel. it lands on 3000** Again? Fine, C!  
Justine: Yep! One C!  
  
_ _ _ _ C _ _ _ L _ _ _ _  
  
Yami ($3000): I still hate this show. **spins wheel. it lands on 1500** Y!  
Justine: Nope! Kaiba?  
Seto: Great. Just great. **spins the wheel. it lands on 3500** U!  
Justine: Nope! Ryou?  
Ryou: **spins the wheel. it lands in 3500** G!  
Justine: Yep! One G!  
  
G _ _ _ C _ _ _ L _ _ _ _  
  
Ryou ($6500): **spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** -_-;;;;;;;  
Justine: Oh well. Anzu?  
Anzu: **spins the wheel. it lands on 1000** Z!  
Justine: O.o Nope! Yami?  
Yami ($3000) : **spins the wheel. it lands on 4000** A?  
Justine: Yep! One A!  
  
G _ _ _ C _ A _ L _ _ _ _  
  
Yami ($7000): **spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** Hey, this wheel is rigged!  
Justine: Yeah, yeah. Kaiba?  
Seto: **spins the wheel. it lands on BANKRUPT** What?! This can't be! I'm a multi-millionare!!!  
Justine: **whispers to Yami** He doesn't know that he's not really bankrupt, does he?  
Yami ($7000): No! HA HA! **falls over laughing**  
Justine: Oh well. Ryou? You seem to have better luck.  
Ryou ($6500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 2000** E!  
Justine: Yep! One E!  
  
G _ _ _ C _ A _ L _ _ _ E  
  
Ryou ($8500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 5500** N!  
Justine: Nope! Anzu?  
Anzu: I know the answer! It's California!!!!!!  
Justine: O.o Um, no, it isn't. Yami?  
Anzu: That's no fair!!  
Yami ($7000) **spins the wheel. it lands on 1000** F!  
Justine: Nope! Kaiba?  
Kaiba: **spins the wheel. it lands on 2000** O! Um, I think, yeah, O!  
Justine: Yep! Three O's!  
  
GOO_ C _ A _ LO _ _ E  
  
Seto ($6000): Finally! **spins the wheel. it lands on 1500** P!  
Justine: Nope! Ryou?  
Ryou ($8500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 2500** R!  
Justine: Yep! One R!  
  
GOO _ C _ ARLO _ _ E  
  
Ryou ($11000): **spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** Again?? Geez!  
Justine: Oh well! Anzu?  
Anzu: I know the answer! It's Carolina!  
Justine: O.o No, it isn't. Yami?  
Yami ($7000): **spins the wheel it lands on 3500** D!  
Justine: Yep! One D!  
  
GOOD C _ ARLO _ _ E  
  
Yami ($10500): In your face, Kaiba! ** spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** Come on! Ryou just got one!  
Justine: Too bad, too sad. Kaiba?  
Seto ($6000): **spins the wheel. it lands on 4500** H!  
Justine: Why don't you just solve it?  
Seto: Cuz I don't know what it is.  
Justine: -_-;;;;;;;;;; Oh yeah. Yep! One H!  
  
GOOD CHARLO _ _ E  
  
Seto ($10500) Wait! I'm tied with Yami?!  
Justine: HE HE HE. Just spin, Kaiba.  
Seto: **spins the wheel. it lands on 1000** I!  
Justine: Nope! Ryou?  
Ryou ($11000): I know the answer! Is it Good Charlotte??  
Justine: Yep! You've won the 1st round!  
Ryou ($11000): ^_________________________^  
  
AFTER THE 1ST ROUND  
Justine: Yay for Ryou!! ^___^  
Christina: Whatever.  
Jamison: Good for him.  
Justine: I know, I know. I forgot to have them buy vowels. Oh well. See you for the 2nd round on:  
Christina + Jamison: **glumly** Wheel of Fortune. Yay.  
Erika: This show is SOOOOOO bad!  
Justine: Hey!  
Erika: Oops! You were supposed to leave the room. Heh.  
Justine: Oh brother. 


	2. Round Two

Justine: It's time for-  
Christina: ME!!  
Justine: No-  
Jamison: What then? Geez.  
Justine: Round 2 of Wheel of Fortune!!  
Christina: Damn, it's not me.  
Erika: Another round? Oh great.  
Christina: Whatever.  
Justine: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Wheel or Fortune!!!!! AND HAPPY PIE DAY PEOPLES!!!!!!!! ^__________^  
  
Justine: When we last saw our heros, Ryou had won round 1!!! ^___^  
Seto: Well rub it in!  
Justine: Well I will! ^___^ Ryou won the 1st round! Ryou won the 1st round! Ryou won the 1st round!  
Yami: Somebody shut her up!  
Anzu: Can we please start?  
Justine: Oh yeah. Sure. (At the end, all of their $ will be put together, but I can't add that high for now!!)  
  
ROUND 2. **ding, ding, ding!** AN (UNCOMMON) AVRIL LAVIGNE SONG  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ ' _ ----(to split the words) _ _ _ _  
  
Seto: I hate this game.  
Justine: Okay, since Ryou won the last round, he can start this one!  
Ryou: Okay. **spins the wheel. it lands on 3000** A!  
Justine: Nope! Anzu?  
Anzu: **spins the wheel. it lands on BANKRUPT. since she had no money what-so-ever-** HEY!!!  
Justine: It's Yami's turn!  
Yami: **spins the wheel. it lands on 1500** L!  
Justine: Yep! One L!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ ' _ ---- _ _ _ L  
  
Yami ($1500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 2000** C!  
Justine: Nope! Kaiba?  
Seto: Is there a policy in which I can QUIT this stupid game?!  
Justine: Nope! You're stuck here until the game ends!  
Seto: Damn! **spins the wheel. it lands on 3000** B!  
Justine: Yep! One B!  
  
_ _ B _ _ _ ' _ ---- _ _ _ L  
  
Seto ($3000): I am dominating this game! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** DAMN!!!  
Justine: Oh well! Ryou?  
Ryou: **spins the wheel. it lands on 500** 500?  
Justine: Oh, it's the weak spot.  
Ryou: Fine, then I'll guess Y.  
Justine: There's one Y!!  
Ryou: O.o  
  
_ _ B _ _ Y ' _ ---- _ _ _ L  
  
Ryou ($500): Okay. **spins the wheel. it lands on 2500** E!  
Justine: Nope! Anzu?  
Anzu: **spins the wheel. it lands on 3000** S!  
Justine: OH MY GOD!! THERE'S ONE S!!!!!!  
  
_ _ B _ _ Y 'S ---- _ _ _ L  
  
Anzu ($3000): WAHOO! **spins the wheel. it lands on 1000** G!  
Justine: Nope! Yami?  
Yami ($1500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 2500** M!  
Justine: Nope! Kaiba?  
Seto ($3000): **tries to spin the wheel, but it won't move** What the-?  
Justine: **tries the wheel, too. but finds that it is rigged for Kaiba's turn** JOUNOUCHI!!!!!!  
Jounouchi: **comes down from the stands**Yeah?  
Justine: You rigged this!  
Jou: NO!  
Seto: You did too! You stupid mutt!  
Jou: Hey, watch it! Or I won't fix it, I mean, um. Oops!  
Justine: **sweetly** Jou, please fix it. **angrily** NOW! I'M DOING A SHOW HERE!!!!!  
Jou: **fixes it** It's fixed. Geez.  
Seto ($3000): **spins the wheel. it lands on 1500** N!  
Justine: Yep! There's one N!  
  
N _ B _ _ Y'S ---- _ _ _ L  
  
Seto ($4500): MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **spins the wheel. it lands on 500** 500?  
Justine: I already told you, it's the weak spot.  
Seto ($4500): -_-;;;;; I guess I'll go with P!  
Justine: P? As if!!! Okay, Ryou, your turn!!  
Ryou ($500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 2500** H!  
Justine: Nope! No H for you!!!  
Ryou ($500): -_-;;;;;;  
Justine: You're turn, Anzu.  
Anzu ($3000): YIPPIE!!!!!!  
Justine: Just spin the wheel.  
Anzu ($3000): **spins the wheel. it lands on 1500** Um, F?  
Justine: OH MY GOD!!! THERE'S ONE F!!!!!!  
  
N _ B _ _ Y'S ---- F _ _ L  
  
Anzu ($4500): YIPPIE! 'm tied with Kaiba!!!!!!  
Seto ($4500): **shudders**  
Anzu ($4500): **spins the wheel. it lands on BANKRUPT** HEY!!!!  
Justine: **is behind the stage. secretly high-fives Jounouchi for rigging the wheel** WAHOO! **comes back out** Yami's turn!!!  
Yami ($1500): I'M NOT THE WEAKEST LINK!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!!! **does a "happy" dance**  
Justine: Um, this is Wheel of Fortune, not the Weakest Link (which I don't own!!!!!).  
Yami ($1500): Oh. **spins the wheel. it lands on 2000** J!!!  
Justine: Nope! Kaiba?  
Seto ($4500): IN THE LEAD AGAIN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** Damn.  
Justine: -_-;;;;;;;;; Ryou?  
Ryou ($500): **spins the wheel. it lands on 2000** Um I?  
Justine: Nope! Anzu?  
Anzu (ZIPPO!!!! MWAHAHAHA!): **spins the wheel. it lands on 500** 500??  
Justine: IT'S THE DAMN WEAK SPOT!!!!!! I ALREADY SAID IT!!!!!!  
  
Christina: O.o  
Jamison: O.o  
Erika: HA! I knew she would crack! But then again, O.o  
  
Anzu ($000000000): O.o Um, K?  
Justine: Nope! No K! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Paramedics: That is the sound of a crazy laugh! **take Justine away**  
Erika: **finds note**  
Note: If I am ever taken away by the paramedics, have Erika take my place at the game show. Sincerely, Justine.  
Erika: -_-;;;;;;; Damn her.  
  
Erika: **on the stage of the show** Now I'm the host! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Yami, Ryou, and Seto: **gulp**  
Erika: Okay, so who's after Anzu?  
Yami ($1500): Saddly enough, me. **spins the wheel. it lands on 3500** D?  
Erika: **looks at the answer sheet. Yeah, I guess so.  
  
N _ B _ DY'S ---- F _ _ L  
  
Yami ($5000): I am the leader! All must bow down to me!!!!!  
Erika: Just spin the wheel, already.  
Yami ($5000): **spins the wheel. it lands on LOSE A TURN** NOT FAIR!!!!  
Erika: Too bad. Life is never fair. So who's next?  
Seto ($4500): I AM!!!! **spins the wheel. it lands on 1000** X!  
Erika: X? You loser! X doesn't even fit in the category!!! -_-;;;;;; So who's after Kainba?  
Seto ($4500): IT'S KAIBA!!!!! K-A-I-B-A, KAIBA!!! THERE'S NO N!!!!!!!!  
Erika: O.o Whoops. Sorry mister C.E.O. **pretends to cower in fear**  
Seto ($4500): -_-;;;;;;;;  
Ryou ($500): I'm next. **spins the wheel. it lands on BANKRUPT** Oh well. It's not like I had that much money anyway.  
Erika: Um, right. Anzu, you're up next.  
Anzu: GOODIE, GOODIE!!!!!  
Erika: -_-;;;;;;; Just spin the damn wheel.  
Anzu: **spins the wheel. it lands on 10000** WOAH!!!!!!!! I'll pick, hm, A!!!  
Erika: *looks at the answer sheet** Um, the sheet says that Ryou already picked A.  
Anzu: So I can spin again???  
Erika: No. Yami?  
Yami ($5000): I KNOW THE ANSWER!!!!!!  
Erika: So do I.  
Yami ($5000): Is the answer Nobody's Fool?????  
  
NOBODY'S ---- FOOL  
  
Erika: You're just won round two. You'll go against Ryou in round three to see who goes on to the final match.  
Seto ($4500): WHAT ABOUT ME???  
Erika: I dunno.  
Seto ($4500): Can you get these stupid numbers off of my name??  
Erika: Okay.  
Seto: Thank you.  
Ryou: ^________________________________^  
Yami: ^____________________________________________^  
Erika: Gag me.  
  
AFTER THE 2ND ROUND  
Erika: Stupid Justine. She forgot about the vowels, again.  
Christina: Can I host round three?  
Erika: No.  
Jamison: Can I?  
Erika: No.  
Malik: What about me??  
Erika: No-hey, how'd you get back here?  
Malik: **takes out his M. Rod** You are all under my power  
Christina: I am under your power.  
Jamison: I am under your power.  
Erika: I am under your power.  
Malik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now, Erika, you will let me host round three and let me do it anyway I want!  
Erika: Sure. Whatever.  
Malik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You all think that the third round will be fun, but not now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Clara Sue (Justine's BF who is now the announcer): What is Malik going to do? Will anyone fight off the mind control? Will Justine survive the paramedics? And will I ever get paid for this crappy job? Tune in next time for:  
  
Christina + Jamison: **still under mind control** Malik's Evil Plot To Destroy The World By Infecting A T.V. Show That Us Humans Call Wheel of Fortune. Yay. 


End file.
